Gigi sial!
by Deijiko-nee
Summary: yaampun gigi itu sangat bau! semerbak membahana baunya readers readers ! sekali cium banyak banget efek sampingnya


**Summary: Suigetsu itu sangat malang, entah kenapa ia dianugrahi mulut lebih tepatnya gigi, yang bau yang luar biasa bau!. Tapi ia tetap sabar mencari solusi untuk menghentikan bau itu,berpuluh puluh pasta gigi di coba & juga dokter dokter terkenal, dan ternyata hasilnya,... baunya semakin mematikan sekali hirup langsung terkapar!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © 岸本斉史****史 ****/****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gigi Gaje © ****カラスマ キリヒコ ****/ Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Warn!: maaf kalo ada salah kata | Typo | OOC | ide yang aneh | humor kayak kagak humor a.k.a gosong habis dibakar |kagak lucu | JANGAN terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca Fic 'numpang lewat' ini kalau tetap mau membaca pastikan rumah sakit berada didekat rumah anda #berlebihan...|End...**

**Cast : Suigetsu dkk.**

**_Gigi Gaje_**

Pagi, Suigetsu sudah ada didalam kamar mandi menggosok gigi nistanya laa sekali sejak 4 jam tadi. #bujug jadi apa ntar tuh mulut? Sikatnya lama bener...

Setelah Author bilang begitu, Suigetsu pun menghentikan sikat gigi mautnya. Lalu nyengir kambing #kuda, woy! Kuda.

-klingg!-

-pRangg!-

Ketika ia nyengir didepan tuh cermin, cermin itu pun langsung meninggal (?) a.k.a pecah. Karna memantulkan cengiran memilukan itu. #?

"widihh, nih cermin sama aje kaya emak bapak (mama&bapak nya cermin) nya. habis di beli akhir akhirnya pecah pas gue nyengir. Bahh, senyum aja udah retak " runtuk Suigetsu, langsung keluar kamar mandi membiarkan kepingan cermin itu berserakan di lantai.

"ohayou" terdengar sapaan dari Sasori a.k.a Pangeran sekolah

"ohayou mo, Sasori kun!" secara serempak para cewek & uke menjawab sapaan itu. sebenarnya tuh sapaan Cuma buat Uke nya doang a.k.a Deidara nya seorang. Dan entah kenapa tuh telinga pendengarannya taja tajam setajam cutter# ngelenceng nih!

Dan kebetulan Suigetsu datang setelahnya "ohayou"sapa nya sambil nyengir percaya diri.

Sumfehh kagak ada yang mengharapkan kedatangan orang ini!. Suasana tenang, adem ayem itu pun lumpuh -?- hancur karna datang nya Suigetsu.

Bau ruangan kelas pun berubah drastis! Tadi udah disemprot sama pewangi ruangan bermerk 'anti gigi Suigetsu yang abal nan nista' #wih, panjang banget tuh merk, produksi orang sebelah noh #plakks

Kondisi semuanya sekarang sekarang sedang kritis. Ada yang senam Yoga, senam lantai, senam Yogurt (?), senam ritmik, senam lansia, senam – # wait wait wait wait! Cukup cukup epek nya terlalu nista #plakks.

"..." gak ada yang menjawab tuh salam, Tobi yang terkenal dengan ke'autisannya pun tidak tertarik untuk menjawab. Karna mereka asyik dengan epek samping masing masing.

Kemudian ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dengan slow motion Suigetsu menoleh kebelakang tak lupa cengiran mempesona [me-ma-ti-kan!] nya.

"muke gile! Baunya makin seger [me-ma-ti-kan!] aje" ucap Juugo sambil mengibaskan ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah, menghalau bau supaya tidak terhirup nya "pake slow mode lagi, kagak cucox tau!" kali ini Juugo memalingkan arah wajah Suigetsu agar tidak menghadapnya.

Õ

"aduh, Tsu, lu udah coba belum pasta gigi yang gue rekomendasiin?!" ujar Karin sembari menutup hidungnya.

"iyee..gue udah nyoba. Pasta gigi Insident kan? Jyaah, itu mah sama aja, tadi pagi cermin gue pecah lagi!" kata Suigetsu ngandung –disayat- pundung maksudnya.

"nah kalo lu udah nyoba yang itu gue gak tau lagi dah, itu udah pasta gigi terakhir yag lu coba sebelumnya pasta gigi palalubotax, dan itu juga kagak berhasil!" Karin pasrah + membentak.

"lo udah kedokter siape aje?" tanya Juugo

"ke dokter. Naruto, Minato, Yamato, Mito, Obito,sampai dokter Mikoto" jawab Suigetsu #Dokter?

"dari sekian banyak dokter To, To, To yang lu datengain tapi lu belum pernah ke dokter Kabuto, jadi gue recomen lu ke dokter Kabuto aja dijamin kagak selamat.." Juugo berkata dengan innocent nya.

Suigetsu = ¬∆¬'

Karin = õ,ô?

Juugo = ¦D

"...berlebihan lu" tanggap Karin

**/SKIP TIME\**

Suigetsu udah pergi buat perawatan ke dokter Kabuto, gak tau ceritanya, segala halangan dan rintangan #kayak lagi bertempur aja pake halangan & rintangan. Dan hasilnya succes.

-kLingg!-

"woeew, kinclong!" ucap mereka serempak.

Suigetsu nyengir dengan gaje nya, karna kali ini giginya yang terkenal nista#dibakar FC Suigetsu# dipuji sama orang banyak. Sungguh keajaiban dunia a.k.a pertanda hari akhir tuh #plaK

**Di kantin...**

"benerkan? Mujarab. Kabuto itu memang dokter yang hebat, jadi kalian harus percaya padanya" Juugo kembali promosi.

"iye, iye. Udah deh, bosen tau! Mana gaya lu kaya orang autis lagi. Malu aku" tukas Karin sambil melirik sana sini. Yap, dari tadi mereka jadi pusat perbelanjaan #apa apaa nih?! Pusat perhatian maksudnya, apalagi digemparkan masalah gigi Sui yang udah gak bau lagi.

Tiba tiba Kiba mendengus bak anjing yang hidung nya ke isap sama penghisap debu #di gatsuga. "bau paan, nih? Busuk amat! "

Juugo ikut mendengus "iye ye, baunya mati rasa banget! Sumpeh, cemumutan nih kepala nyium nye"

Pengunjung kantin pun ikut mencium aroma sedap #plakss gak sedap itu. malang kantin tak berdosa itu harus tercemar dengan bau 'sesuatu' yangf amat bau.

'gawatt! Epek nya bentar amat! 100000 ryo udah melayang buat wangiin nih gigi t5api epeknya 5 jam doang muke gile!. Dasar baka Kabuto! ' batin Suigetsu panik.

Sedangkan dilain tempat\ "bwahahahhahhaah! Gue kaya mendadak! Duit, duit!" teriak Kabuto a.k.a dokter palsu.

-brakk!- pintu rumahnya digebrak membuat Kabuto terkejut.

Terlihat sosok Kakuzu pasien panti jompo sebelah tengah menyeringai lalu berlari kearah Kabuto yang megang duit "tak kan ku biarkan istriku jatuh ke tangan menjijikan mu! " mereb ut duit itu lalu cepat pergi ke panti nya lagi sambil teriak "gue yang kaya mendadak! Bukan dia!"

Kabuto bergeming lalu..."aRRrggGGH! GUE MISKIN MENDADAK! Duit...duit" frustasi

\ balik ke tempat Suigetsu dkk

"ng, bau nya!"

"menyengat!"

"plus~"

"mematikan!"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Suigetsu, yaiyalah so Sui eang selalu jadi sasaran buat di salahin #kasian apa lagi Sui itu berhubungan erat dengan gigi, bagai saudara yang tak dapat dilepas sebelum tanggal.

Lalu Suigetsu diarak keliling sekolah, kalo biasanya orang ng'arak bilangnya "hidup Suigetsu! Hidup Suigetsu!" yang ini mereka ngarak Suigetsu sambil teriak " Bakar! Bakar ! bakar!" tentu ini membuat Sui kaget karena mau dibakar mendadak ama para warga a.k.a siswa siswa.

Beruntung ada Hidan-sensei "stop stop! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan main hakim sendiri ah!"

"habis nya~ bau nya menyengat Hidan sensei" kata salah satu anak disitu.

" maksudku bukan begitu! Jangan main hakim itu. harusnya. Bawa saya juga doong! " ujar Hidan.

"yok langsung bar aja!" paksa seseorang

Hidan melirik jam tangannya "jyahh, parahnya sensei gak bisa sekarang. Soalnya ada jadwal ngelabrak guru sekolah sebelah, bareng Itachueeng"

"yahhh..." keluh mereka lalu perlahan lesu dan Sui bisa turun dari arakan.

"tenang! Siswa siswa ku! Besok jadwal ngelabrak sensei gak ada, jadi besok kita bakar dia" usul Hidan

Telinga Sui mendengar nya 'gawat!'

-nguuuueeeng!- dia langsung lari marathon menjauh dari lokasi syuting FFn ini.

"woyy sial KEJAR!" teriak salah satu siswa mengomando temannya

"KEJAR!"

|FIN!|

Kalo ada salah tulis kata misalnya 'Efek' jadi 'Epek' itu emang disengajain biar terkesan norak bagi charac yang dapet bagian teks nya.

Arigatou Miko-Naruchaa yang mau membeta Readers FFn gaje enne!

HUMOR GAGAL! -FRUSTASI-


End file.
